harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Giffard Abbott
. |title = *Professor *Headmaster |species = Human |gender = Male |hair = Red |eyes = Brown |skin = White |family = *Abbott (possibly) † *Mrs Abbott (possibly) † *Hannah Abbott (possibly) |job = Headmaster of Hogwarts School - Giffard's portrait is seen in the headmaster's office, although this is this only source that places his portrait there. |house = Hufflepuff In , Giffard's portrait protects a passage that is only accessible to "those bearing the Hufflepuff colours or password." He allows Harry Potter access only once he has helped "a member of the proud house of Hufflepuff", meaning he would have been a member of this house. |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff *Abbott family |theme = hogwarts-staff |hideb = |hidep = |hidef = Hide |hidem = y |hidea = }} Giffard Abbott was a British wizard, with several portraits of him hanging in Hogwarts Castle. He had a male pet dog and seemed to have access to a source of food because fellow portrait Damara Dodderidge frequently asked him if he had any to give her. Biography Lifetime Gifford Abbott was part of the Abbott family, which was one of the pure-blood families listed in the Sacred Twenty-Eight directory in the 1930s. However, Giffard's actual blood status was unknown and may have been a half-blood individual within the pure-blood family, like some Malfoys, or a muggle-born wizard born into the family after the 1930s. Giffard would have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his youth and was sorted into Hufflepuff house. Later in his adult life, he was appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts at an unknown point. 1992-1993 school year In early 1993, Giffard had a portrait of himself at the Grand Staircase, hung immediately below the first-floor landing. As it was placed in an inaccessible place, it is unlikely he guarded any shortcut to another part of the school. - Chapter 22 (The Diary) 1995-1996 school year One of his portraits was hanging at the Grand Staircase, guarding the shortcut to the Transfiguration Courtyard, under the password "Dragon's Egg". When Abbott informed Harry Potter that he would need to ask a Hufflepuff student for the password in order to use his shortcut, Harry Potter had no difficulty doing this, as most Hufflepuffs had immense respect for him due to his loyalty to the late Cedric Diggory during the Triwizard Tournament. There was another set of portraits of him, hiding another hidden passageway between the Clock Tower and the corridor outside the Library; the password needed to gain access to this shortcut was "Tempus neminem manet". - GBA version 1996-1997 school year Giffard's portrait was moved to another landing of the Grand Staircase, during the next school year. However, he still guarded a secret passage to the same place in the Transfiguration Courtyard. Its password became "Light Against Darkness". He had a penchant for sighing wistfully, "Oh, to be young again!", when approached. Behind the scenes *Giffard died prior to early 1993, as the portraits hung at Hogwarts depict deceased individuals. His clothes indicate that he most likely lived during the Middle Ages. *It is possible that Abbott's portrait is a reference to a portrait of Emperor Charles V of the Holy Roman Empire by Titian. Etymology *"Giffard" is from an English surname, which was derived from the Germanic given name "Gebhard".http://www.behindthename.com/name/giffard *"Abbott" is a Middle English surname.http://www.wordnik.com/words/Abbott Appearances * * * * * Notes and references de:Giffard Abbott fr:Giffard Abbott pl:Giffard Abbott Giffard Category:British individuals Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Historical figures Category:Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Portraits Category:Wizards